


Голоса

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mysticism, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Призрак любил поговорить. То ли за столько лет ему стало здесь скучно, то ли он и при жизни редко молчал. Рей он явился спустя где-то дюжину дней после начала





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для ЗФБ-2017.  
> Бетинг - Хм? и [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile).

Такого здесь было много. Пещеры с покрытыми полустёртой резьбой стенами, узоры, выложенные из замшелых камней. Рисунки, сделанные белым, алым и чёрным. Мел, уголь и сурик.  
  
Учитель называл их местами Силы. Говорил, что это наследие Древних — тех, кто жил задолго до Ордена, когда не было джедаев — лишь разномастные общины одарённых.  
  
— Вообще-то, изначально это был храм луны. Ну, старшей луны, той, что побольше. Чисто женский, мужиков сюда не пускали.  
  
Призрак знал о местах Силы всё. Ну, почти всё. Может, он когда-то и был одним из местных.  
  
— Видишь? — полупрозрачная голубая рука указала на вырезанный в камне полумесяц. — Лунный культ. Культ матери, тесно связанный с водой, обновлением жизни и деторождением. Ох, Сила великая, на кой крифф я всё это помню...  
  
Призрак любил поговорить. То ли за столько лет ему стало здесь скучно, то ли он и при жизни редко молчал. Рей он явился спустя где-то дюжину дней после начала ученичества. Она тогда как раз сидела на вершине острова, пыталась поймать течение Силы, как говорил учитель. А потом услышала чьё-то присутствие.  
  
— Когда медитируешь, вовсе не нужно так пыхтеть, — что-то едва ощутимое коснулось щеки, заставив крохотные волоски на коже встать дыбом. — Пошли-ка пройдёмся. Ох, и любит твой наставник рассиживаться, как я погляжу...  
  
Рей открыла глаза, но совсем не испугалась — скорей, ей было интересно. Стоящая напротив полупрозрачная голубоватая фигура, похожая на голограмму, недовольно фыркнула и приглашающе кивнула: давай, мол, я тебя жду.  
  
Призрак рассказывал ей о планете, о тех, кто здесь жил, о Силе. Правда, все попытки Рей вывести разговор на джедаев ловил на подлёте и умело делал вид, что ничего не понимает.  
  
Пожалуй, Рей он даже нравился. Несмотря на сварливый норов и довольно бесцеремонные манеры. Кроме них с учителем тут и не жил никто, а призрак всегда рад был поговорить. Правда, являлся только Рей.  
  
Недалеко от их с учителем общего острова у неё было своё место: клочок суши с каменистыми берегами и кривым деревом. Рей часто прилетала туда, садилась под раскидистой кроной, слушая, как шелестят листья. Или тренировалась, отрабатывая задания учителя. Или замирала, прижимаясь спиной к узловатому стволу, слушала, как текут сквозь дерево, остров и всю планету незримые потоки.  
  
Меч она тоже прилетела собирать именно сюда. Учитель говорил, что для создания оружия нужно хорошо подумать, сосредоточиться. Нужно уединение.  
  
— Сделай два.  
  
Рей подняла глаза на призрак: тот, подобрав полы полупрозрачной хламиды, уселся напротив, с интересом поглядел на бледно-жёлтый кристалл кайбера, который лежал на плоском камне.  
  
— У тебя же есть второй, да? В поясе лежит, я чую. Сделай два меча.  
  
— Я хотела боевой шест, — Рей, не успев задуматься, потянулась к кармашку, доставая второй кристалл. — Учитель говорит, хороший кайбер нынче редкость, а искусственные кристаллы...  
  
— Твой учитель — консервативный старый пень, — проворчал призрак. Отцепил от пояса две изогнутых рукояти и сложил их основаниями вместе. — Вот. Первоклассный гидротермальный кайбер, двадцать с небольшим гран.  
  
Клинки пылали красным. Как тот меч в зимнем лесу на планете, которая была вовсе не планетой. Алые и удивительно реальные.  
  
Призрак крутанул оружие — рукояти расцепились, легли на обратный хват.  
  
— Сделай разъёмный. Эффект неожиданности — хорошая штука.  
  
Мечи погасли. Рей пришла в себя, понимая, что всё это время просидела со сжатыми до боли кулаками — аж костяшки заболели.  
  
— Ты... — она замолчала, не зная, как и что спросить. «Ты ситх? Ты — Тёмная Сторона? Ты пришла, чтобы поглотить меня?» — как ни кинь, выходило глупо.  
  
— Большинство искусственных кристаллов даёт пламя с красным сдвигом. Спектральные характеристики, перераспределение энергии по решётке. Проще говоря — искусственный кайбер слишком чистый, в природном полно молекулярных дефектов, отсюда и цвет.  
  
Призрак пожал плечами, снова уселся на землю. Протянул бледные пальцы к кристаллам, погладил их — ласково, будто зверька.  
  
— Хорошие камешки, чистые, — он уставился Рей в лицо светлыми глазами. — Сделай разъёмный.  
  
Рей послушалась. Пришлось, правда, повозиться, но учитель помог — ему конструирование всегда было в радость. Вместе они довели шест до ума, а потом Рей пришлось учиться им владеть. То ещё развлечение, если задуматься. «У бабы не было печали — купила баба гипердрайв... — смеялся призрак, — Учись, падаван, рыцарем будешь!»  
  
Рей не хотелось быть рыцарем. Ей даже джедаем быть не хотелось, но что-то жужжало внутри, назойливое и нахальное, не давало покоя. Учись, жужжало оно. Расти, возьми это под контроль. А потом... Тут Рей всегда давила этот голос и усаживалась в медитацию, потому что если позволить ему жужжать дальше, то непременно явится то, что она изо всех сил гнала от себя. Зимний лес, сутулая фигура в чёрном с алым мечом, падающее в бездну тело. Прочь.  
  
Призрак тоже учил её — по-свойски, конечно, язвя над каждым промахом и высмеивая то неправильную постановку ног, то слишком далеко отведённые руки, то провисший локоть. Но Рей не обижалась: в словах не ощущалось желания унизить, просто такой уж у него был характер.  
  
— Ладони в центр, корпус не заваливай. Задницу подбери. Вот хорошо. Пошла! — Призрак включил мечи, закрутил сверкающую «мельницу». Рей бросилась вперёд, пытаясь сделать, как учили: защита, перелом и нападение. Защита, по собственному мнению, у неё вышла прекрасно — она поймала алые клинки на свои, золотые, сбила ритм, заставляя противника отступить. Теперь перелом. Щелчок рукояти, мечей стало два, выпад, блок, уход в сторону...  
  
— Бой — это не танец, — призрак присел рядом, протянул Рей оброненный меч. — Тут другое нужно, девочка.  
  
Рей не стала говорить, что просто хотела провернуть приём, подсмотренный у учителя: она видела, как он тренировался с двумя мечами, как двигался — будто гравитация вовсе на него не действовала.  
  
— Ну ничего, бывает, — призрак похлопал её по плечу. — Кривовато, руки совсем деревянные, но прогресс есть. Начала и вовсе хорошо, но дальше...  
  
— У меня для этого прокрута слишком пальцы короткие, — буркнула Рей, складывая мечи воедино.  
  
— Я уже говорила: запястье. И помни про инерцию: если противник крупней тебя, не нужно стараться сбить его с ног — просто используй его как опору. Отскочила — и ударила, — призрак поднялся, отряхнул полупрозрачный подол. — Ладно, посидели — и будет. Ещё раз.  
  
И был ещё один. И ещё. И ещё много-много раз, когда Рей то бросалась вперёд, то уходила в глубокую защиту, то пыталась поймать ускользающий хрупкий баланс. Тренировки с учителем, бои со сварливой тенью, медитации и глубокий сон без сновидений. Казалось, жизнь навсегда попала в эту колею и больше из неё уже не выйдет.  
  
— ...ещё рано. Девочка способная, но сырая. Ей повезло раз, два, но на третий всё может кончиться плохо.  
  
Рей разбудил тихий голос: учитель разговаривал с кем-то по комму. Крифф. Подслушивать вовсе не хотелось, но и заснуть тоже не выходило.  
  
— Да. Я пытаюсь разобраться, но слишком много лакун. Жаль... Не злись, в Центре от меня всё равно будет мало толку. Нет, не знает. Нет, пока не буду. Потому что я трусливый старый дурак, я к ней привязался — так понятнее? Ну извини, не хотел... Совсем одичал тут. Да, постараюсь. Да. Я... Я тоже по нему скучаю. Береги себя.  
  
Учитель умел скрывать эмоции, но даже сейчас Рей ощущала горечь, вину, сожаление... И ей казалось, она знала, о ком скучают и и старый джедай на забытой всеми планете, и его неведомый собеседник.  
  
У призрака было любимое место — тот самый храм в пещере. Когда всходила большая из двух лун, яркая, бледно-зелёная, рисунки на стенах начинали тускло сиять: фигурки в рогатых уборах, диковинные звери, письмена на давно забытом языке... Когда хотелось поговорить, Рей всегда знала, где можно найти собеседника.  
  
— Ещё не время.  
  
— Просто ты трус. Подглядываешь, прячешься, а у самого духу не хватает показаться.  
  
— Ты совсем не понимаешь...  
  
— Ну да, где уж мне! С тёмным ситхским рылом в ваш джедайский ряд!  
  
Рей застыла: ей никогда не доводилось видеть призрака таким сердитым. Недовольным, брюзгливым — да, но таким... Светлые глаза пылали, лицо казалось гневной маской — будто ещё чуть-чуть, и за мечи схватится. В Силе от призрака исходила ярость, ледяная и обжигающая одновременно. Он метался из угла в угол, полупрозрачные полы одеяния так и реяли.  
  
— Вот только не надо изображать из себя жертву. Если бы не твоё самолюбие...  
  
— Моё! Видимо, это я сидела двадцать лет на помойке, а потом дала себя убить собственному ученику! Вместо того чтобы разгребать весь этот бардак, ты, дорогой мой, поджал хвост и слинял во Внешнее... — призрак ткнул в своего собеседника — высокую фигуру в длинном плаще с накинутым на голову капюшоном — острым костлявым пальцем. — Так что не тебе говорить о самолюбии, мастер!  
  
— Это был единственный выход. Единственный, в сложившихся обстоятельствах, понимаешь? Мне что, надо было отдать детей Сидиусу?  
  
— Ну я не знаю, это ты у нас тут воин добра и света.  
  
— Вот только не надо ёрничать! Улететь к забраку на рога с моим ребёнком тоже было очень благородно с твоей стороны!  
  
— Это был мой ребёнок! — призрак ощерился, вцепился тому, в плаще, в плечи. — Мой, слышишь? Тебе он был не нужен — тебе никогда и никто не был нужен, кроме твоего драгоценного Ордена! Ты всё на него бросил: ученика, собственную жизнь... Но девочку я тебе не отдам, понял?  
  
Призрак отвернулся, скрестил руки на груди. Фигура в плаще откинула капюшон, потянулась было к полупрозрачному плечу, замерла, не решаясь.  
  
— Даже не думай, — буркнул призрак. — Столько лет сидел и не рыпался, вот и сиди дальше, а мы без тебя разберёмся.  
  
— Это и моя кровь, я тоже имею право, — мягко произнёс второй. — Пусть всего на четверть.  
  
Призрак фыркнул, но промолчал.  
  
— Я не сделаю ей ничего плохого. Только дай мне поговорить.  
  
— Чтобы ты снова начал нести чепуху про пути Силы и предназначение?  
  
— Во-первых, это не чепуха, а во-вторых — в ней слишком много от тебя, она не испытывает особого уважения к... джедаям, — тот, в плаще, улыбнулся, всё-таки дотянулся до призрака и положил руку ему на плечо. — Я не причиню ей вреда, обещаю.  
  
— Боюсь, в этом отношении она вся в тебя: слишком доверчива.  
  
Рей никогда не видела, чтобы призраки плакали, но сейчас ей показалось... Впрочем, кто их разберёт, было темно.  
  
Она расправила плечи и шагнула в пещеру — к призракам, светящимся рисункам и рогатым полумесяцам. Кажется, пришло самое время для разговоров.  



End file.
